Fate
by TokiHime
Summary: Naruto always believed in his gut before anything. However, told that his soulmate is in the human world, he didn't expect his significant other to not only be a human, but a demon hunter. Great, the love of his life is the very thing that kills his kind. This situation couldn't get any worse. NaruSasu/KuraIta


**Fate**

* * *

"Naruto, ahhh, y-you feel so, naaah, good." The succubus on top of him moans and the blond demon suppresses a sigh, bored out of his mind.

Just another regular day for him in Hell he supposes. He was just walking in the halls of the castle when yet again another horny female demon approached him and offered him a_ good time_. Of course he didn't want to be rude and decline, so he accepted since nothing else was really going on at the moment. And the demoness was pretty, so he wasn't going to pass up the offer. Although he knew the only reason a powerful succubus like her would even want to have sex with him and it's because of his status.

Naruto is the grandson of the famous fallen angel and ruler of Hell,**_ Lucifer_**.

"N-Naruto, fuck im close." He comes back to reality and rolls his eyes as the female demoness on top of him grinds on his dick faster than before.

He sighs and fakes more moans just to please her before she finally climaxes seconds later just by the sound of his voice. He pulls out just in time and she quickly recovers so she can greedily gobble up his seed and finish him off. He stares at her with a frown when she looks up at him with the most seductive look she can muster, and it disgusts him. He knows she's only here so she can potentially be apart of the royal family, not because she actually wants to be with him.

She takes his cock in her hands and sucks until Naruto cums and he has to admit, even though she's not here because she genuinely likes him, she knows how to give an amazing blowjob. Most powerful succubus and Incubus that lurk around the castle and are allowed in are usually the best lustful demons around the realm, so Naruto never minded the sex, but the intentions behind why they want him is what he loathes.

"How was it?" She asks in a voice he knows is not her natural one and he sighs, giving her a fake smile.

"It was fine as always Tayuya, thanks." The red-headed demoness gets off the bed and grabs her night robe she threw on the floor just moments ago.

"Call me again when you get lonely Uzumaki." She winks at him then heads out the door.

As soon as she leaves Naruto groans and scrubs a hand over his face, then flops down on the bed and lay's still completely.

He looks up at his naked form from the huge mirror on the ceiling and runs his clawed hands over his tan sculpted boy. Naruto is a beautiful demon which isn't a surprise, being the grandson of the once most beautiful fallen angel and all. He runs a hand through his long hair and lazily plays with a strand, silently noting he should cut his hair since it's to his ankles again. His long, blonde mullet is what attracted most woman and men, with his short hair framing his fast, his sideburns past his grown just a few inches down his chin.

The tattoo on his stomach also attracts many people and it reminds him of the reason why he's bound to this castle most of the time. It's a special spiral like seal his father and uncle placed on him to help him when he was a child to help control his unholy strength. Unlike his parents and siblings, Naruto has somewhat of a hard time controlling his powers when he visits other realms. The last realm he visited was the one of vampires to visit the Hyuuga clan and do some official business with his mother and sister.

The upcoming queen of Vampires, Hinata, had kissed him and he accidentally ripped a hole in the dimension because he was so startled by her actions. He immediately apologized after making her cry and his mother and the vampires were furious at him. The ended up fixing the hole like it never existed and left immediately after they were finished with their business.

"Hey there squirt, another fun night filled with action?" Naruto bolts up from the bed and blinks at the white-haired man he sees as an uncle standing at his door, covering his lower parts with his blanket and blushing.

"Uncle Jiraiya? What are you doing here, I thought you were in the realm of Ghost with Baa-Chan and weren't suppose to be back for a week?" A tall man in a red robe and greens pants shrugs, then walks towards Naruto's bed and sit's on the edge.

"I kinda got back early, but never mind that. Listen Naruto, I want to ask you a question. Tell me," He turns himself around so he could look directly into Naruto's red eyes. "Wouldn't you like to get away? Not be trapped here and actually go out and see the world?" Naruto laughs bitterly and flops back down on the bed.

"Yeah sure, wouldn't that be nice." He sits back up and looks at Jiraiya with a bored look on his face. Jiraiya in return smirks at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Naruto feel jumpy.

"Well, what if I told you that your soulmate is in the human world? Would you make the effort to leave then?" Naruto blinks twice and stares at Jiraiya like he's lost his mind.

"Come again? No offense Pervy Sage, but that would mean my partner is_ mortal_. That's...That's impossible. I would kill them just by being near them." Jiraiya blinks at him.

"I've been with plenty of human woman and have not once killed any of them."

"Yeah, but you're not the devil's grandson who can't control his powers. And mom would kill me if she found out..." Jiraiya shrugs again and pretends to observe his clawed nails.

"Well, that's true, but how would your mom know if she doesn't find out." Naruto's head perks up at this statement and Jiraya wiggles his eyebrows at the boy.

"Listen brat, there's plenty of demons and supernatural beings that lurk in the human world, whether it's for pleasure or to get a good meal. But the reason they can stay hidden in the human world is that they can control their powers. If you found a way to give yourself some restraint or become somewhat human, blending in won't be that hard." He looks back up at the boy who's lost deep in thought, and his smirk widens.

Red eyes meet black ones for what seems like minutes before Naruto can find any words to say.

"How would I even know their my soulmate? And how would I get to earth? Im too powerful too open a portal or be summoned by humans like the weaker demons." Jiraiya hums before he snaps his fingers.

"Ahh I got it, I would do it for you but your mother would immediately know it was me that sent you. Your friend with the brains can help you! That shadow boy and his clan." Naruto cocks his head at his uncle.

"You mean Shikamaru?" Jiraiya nods his head and Naruto narrows his gaze at him, because Shikamaru and Jiraiya have met plenty of times. But maybe Jiraiya just forgot his name since he's been gone for so long, so he'll give him a break this time.

"Anyway, as for how you'll know, it's kind of like when you trip and fall. When you see them you'll feel this pull in your chest and lose your breath, because once you find them they will be your only focus."

Nartuo shakes his head, trying to wrap his head around this information, "How do you even know all this?" Jiraiya pats his head, and Naruto groans.

"I just have a feeling is all and want you to get out there and see the world as I have. Now then, are you going to keep questioning me or go with your gut and go to the world of the living? I'll let you think about it, and, oh, you should go to the city of Konoha to start your search! It's a big city and might overwhelm you at first, but you'll do just fine." Naruto nods his head and leans back on his bed sheets, and Jiraiya takes this as his que to leave.

"Good luck kid if you go through with this!" He waves and begins to make his exit.

"See ya pervy sage!" Naruto lazily waves back.

* * *

Jiraiya walks down the hall and comes face to face with a red-headed demoness, but not the one Naruto was sleeping with before. Her hair is spiky and pushed to one side, and she looks of nobility with the dress she has on. Her fiery red eyes stare into his and he takes her hand and kisses it.

"I don't know who you are, but are you free right now?" She scoffs and punches him so hard he dents the wall, and now there's a huge crack that leads up to the ceiling.

"Ewww uncle Jiraiya, that's fucking gross. Why the hell are you even here when you're supposed to be with auntie in the ghost realm?" She asks while pointing an accusing a finger at him.

"Miss Karin, is everything alright?" A servant from down the hall questions, running up to her.

She tilts her head at the guard and waves at him, "Yeah everything is fine, I just-" She turns back around and finds Jiraiya missing. The guard walks up next to her and inspects the wall, letting out a low whistle.

"Did the wall make you angry or something?" She whips her head at the guard and glares.

"What the fuck...no, you idiot. He was just here." He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who."

"Our Uncle Jiraiya! But strange...he didn't even know my name and he's not even supposed to be here right now. What the heck is going on?" She scratches the back of her head and looks towards the room he just left out of, which is Naruto's room.

* * *

Naruto walks outside the castle and into the fire gardens. A big smile spreads across his face when his red eyes target exactly who he's looking for, and slowly he jogs over towards them. He nears his friend who's laying down in the dead grass and stares down at him before lowering himself to sit down next to them.

"Hi Shika!" He greets and the man who's pretending to sleep blinks an eye open to look up at the blond demon.

His brown eyes slowly open to look up at the red sky, lighting filling the sky and red clouds floating without a care above them. He glances back at Naruto and sighs, knowing that the look that Naruto is giving him can't be a good one. He mentally prepares himself for whatever Naruto has to say and closes his eyes again.

Shikamaru and Naruto go way back, and Naruto is thankful he can call Shikamaru his closest friend. Despite his status in the demon world, Shikamaru is one of the only genuine creatures that never cared about being around him because of his status. He is a true friend and they've been through so much together. Shikamaru has literatlly been there for him since the beginning and Naruto couldn't ask for a better friend.

Shikamaru may not be the strongest demon, but his family is part of the royal guard and known for their brains rather than strength. The Nara clan are demons that hide in the shadows and eat off of children's nightmares instead of finding pray every day and having to initiate a battle to get a soul. It's how their clan has lasted for so long in the realm of demons. They've won wars because of their intellect and are a clan to be feared, especially when nightfall comes around. Their clan is highly respected by the demon council and the reason why Naruto and Shikamaru have stayed such close friends for so long. Shikamaru has always been welcomed into the castle with open arms and the same goes for the head of his clan, his father Shukaku.

"Hey to you too Naruto, what do you want?" Naruto pouts and leans back on his hands, looking up at the sky.

"Is that anyway to greet your best friend? Anyway, I need a favor." Shikamaru reopens both eyes and glances at the other demon beside him.

"A favor?" He asks in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I need, like, a huge favor okay? And before you say no you owe me." Shikamaru raises an eyebrow.

"I owe you? Since when." Naruto hums and pokes a clawed finger into his friend's chest gently.

"Remember that time I covered for you when you broke that cursed artifact and sent one hundred demons lose into the werewolf realm? Kiba's mom was pissed, but I still covered for you and took the blame. I was grounded for weeks!" Shikamaru pauses and takes a long sigh, ignoring Naruto who's batting those blond eyelashes at him.

"First of all that was almost three centuries ago when we were kids. Second, what is this favor Naruto? I don't even know what it is and im already starting to think it's going to be a drag."

"Okay, so this might sound crazy and really dangerous. But if w-"

"Naruto your stalling." Naruto frowns and Shikamaru can tell that whatever his friend is going to ask is going to be huge. Naruto never asks him for favors and when he rambles and can't get straight to his point, that's when he knows the blond demon is up to something. He knows Naruto like the back of his hand since they've been close throughout their childhood up until now.

"Could you possibly open me up a portal to go into the human world."

All air around the two suddenly stills and Shikamaru feels chills go down his spine.

"No." He instantly replies and Naruto whines.

"But you sa-"

"No Naruto, im sorry but im not risking being a factor in destroying all of humanity. If you go into the human world and lose control of your powers, it's all on me. Besides, nobody else would be crazy enough to let you into such a fragile dimension but me. And why do you even want to go to earth in the first place? Nothing but a bunch of manipulative, backstabbing humans that will be dragged down here sooner or later." As if on queue, a small bright light flashes in the red sky and a screaming corpse comes flying down and disintegrates into one of the lava rivers.

They both cringe at the scene then look back at each other.

"Look Shika, I know it's a crazy request but Jiraiya visited me today and told me something crazy. At first I didn't believe him, but Jiraiya has never lied to me once and has no reason to now." His friend looks at him like he's grown two heads and Naruto pouts.

"And what exactly did he tell you that has you wanting to go to the human world?" Naruto looks down at his hands then back at his friend, bitting his lower lip.

"That if I go there, I will find my soulmate." Shikamaru narrows his eyes.

"You're kidding right? Jiraiya told you that if you go to earth you'll find your soulmate? You do realize how stupid that sounds, right? That would mean your soulmate is a _human_. A mortal's life is like a blink of an eye for us. There's got to be a mistake, why would he tell you something like that."

"I don't know Shika, but he said if I go there I will find them...So will you help me, please! He said they're in a place called Konoha? Some big city that I-_"

"Konoha!?" Shikamaru sits up and Naruto looks taken back seeing how angry Shikamaru is getting. "You have got to be kidding. I can't take you there. Naruto, im sorry but I can't help you. I'm not risking your life over a few words some old crazy entity told you. Your mother would have my head if she found out I took you to the mortal world, literatlly. I don't want to feel the _devil's_ daughter's wrath if I accidentally got you killed. And if she doesn't kill me, Kurama certainly will. No thanks." He goes to stand up and Naruto is completely baffled by the worried tone in his friend's voice.

Hurriedly, he stands up and grabs Shikamaru's shoulder to spin him around so they can be face to face.

"What's so dangerous about it? Actually, you know what, forget about it...Shikamaru, listen to me. Im tired of doing the same thing down here every day, and most creatures treat me the way that they do because im royalty and my status-"

"Yes, because you are the**_ grandson_** _of the** devil**_." Naruto rolls his eyes, blocking out his best friend's comment.

"Besides that, I've never been to the human world and i've never seen anything...well...alive with an actual heartbeat. Ive been trapped down here for centuries and I want to see other realms. The only time I can is when im being escorted for business purposes with the royal guards or my family, and even then I barely get interactions with other beings. I've never asked you for anything like this before and I need you now more than ever. Please, Shikamaru, I can't open a portal by myself and you know that." Shikamaru takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"You're not going to stop asking me, are you." Naruto grins and scratches the back of his head.

"No, not really he he. So...does this mean you'll help me." Shikamaru looks both ways to see if anyone is watching, then takes Naruto's hand and teleports them to his house in a secret room even Naruto has never been to before.

Naruto looks around at all the glowing objects, amazed that Shikamaru's family owned such valuables. Hell, even Naruto is surprised when he looks up and see's pandora's box. He goes to reach up to touch until a hand slaps his own,

"Don't touch anything," Shikamaru warns and Naruto watches him walk towards a wall. Shikamaru says a few words in Latin before the wall opens up and a case of small vials pop out of a crystal box. He carefully lifts up a small pink vial and hands it to Naruto, who looks at it cautiously.

"Drink that. Your powers will be gone for twenty-four hours at tops, but it's you and you're not a normal demon, so the effects might not last long. I just need this to work for at least a few hours until we can get to Gaara's." Naruto cocks his head in confusion.

"That name sounds familiar...Isn't he your fiancee's little brother?" Shikamaru smirks and deactivates the magic wall, closing it back up.

"Yes and he's a good friend of mine that lives in the human world, conveniently in Konoha. Listen Naruto, I can only give you so many potions that will last long enough for you to find whoever your mate is, but Gaara can completely transform you into a human. His magic is amazing and he can make you a legit glamour so you can blend in with the mortals." Naruto looks at the potion in his hands, eyes focused on the pink liquid in it.

"A glamour? Does that mean he's a witch like your fiancee?" The black-haired demon snorts and urges Naruto to drink the liquid.

"Something like that, you'll see when you meet him. Now hurry and drink that so we can get out of here, I don't need anyone to find out what we're up to even though we're going to be in so much trouble when we get back. Why do you always get me into these troublesome situations?" Naruto opens the vial and drinks until there's not one drop left, then hands Shikamaru the bottle back.

"Because you love me and would do anything for me." Naruto sticks out his tongue and Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, lets just go before this potion wears off. You ready?" Naruto feels his powers completely disappear and he glances at Shikamaru who offers him and hand. Naruto shakily gives both hands to him, feeling drained and wanting to take a deep sleep.

"Hey, try and stay awake until we get to Gaara's so I don't have to carry your ass. I know it feels weird, but it's only temporary and you might feel a dizzy spell here and there." Naruto frowns at him and tries his best to stand up straight.

"You think you could have told me that before Id rank it so I could have prepared myself? Fuck. Don't worry about me, im more than ready."

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" He ask and Naruto slowly lifts up his head and nods at his friend. Shikamaru knows this is going to be a huge mistake, but there's no turning back now. Naruto is way too stubborn and when his mind is set on something, he never lets it go until his goal is accomplished.

He sighs one more time and summons up his energy, then teleports them out of the Nara clan's secret room.


End file.
